According to the Plan
by Danni Tran
Summary: Emiri, Sasori, and Deidara are on a mission to assassinate a rich dealer. To do that, Sasori and Emiri must pretend they're engaged business dealers and attend a ball. But when emotions get involved, it doesn't go according to the plan. Sasori x OC


**I am here with a Sasorioneshot this time! After writing a Sasuke one, 2 Gaara ones, and an EchizenRyoma one, I finally decide to write about Sasori! For those of you who subscribed to me, I bet you're tired of me updating and making new stories so much XD Anyways here's the plot:**

**Emiri, Sasori, and Deidara are on a mission to assassinate a rich dealer. To do that, Sasori and Emiri must pretend they're engaged business dealers and attend a ball. But when emotions get involved, it doesn't go according to the plan. Sasori x OC**

**Sasori isn't a puppet, so he still eats and sleeps like a normal human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownNaruto, Sasori, Deidara, etc. etc. etc. you get the idea XD**

**Claimer: I do own Emiri, my OC.**

"This is the worst mission ever!" I yelled.

"Thanks," Deidara said sarcastically," like I didn't hear you the first _twenty times, _yeah!"

"I'm sorry, but this is just too weird!"

"Deal with it, un!"

"I can't deal with it!"

"Shut up, both of you," the cold Akasuna no Sasori said.

"That's mean, Sasori no Danna!" the blonde haired Akatsuki member said.

"_Emiri, Sasori, Deidara, I am assigning you three to a new mission", the Akatsuki leader said._

"_Really?" I exclaimed excitedly. "What is it?"_

"_Your mission is to assassinate a rich dealer by the name of Akiyama Shinichi. Sasori and Emiri, you two will pretend to be an engaged couple of dealers wanting to make a business alliance. Deidara, you serve as back up. Attend the ball in Suna three days later at seven pm. But this will be a dangerous mission," Pein explained._

"_How is that dangerous, un?" Deidara asked._

"_Emiri, you…. Will have to…."_

_I stared at the shadow, grinning. "To what?" I asked. Deidara and Sasori must have gotten the idea because they looked away awkwardly. _

"_What?" I asked again. Deidara leaned over and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened like saucers."I HAVE TO SEDUCE HIM?" I shrilled._

"_Yes," their leader said. I sulked. "Okay, fine, but there better be something good when I get back."_

A sigh escaped my lips. "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" I asked particularly nobody.

The next two day was BORING. Sasori was fed up with Deidara and me talking so much. Deidara was bothered by my complaining. I was annoyed because, well, Sasori was there and he always annoyed me.

Finally, we made it to Suna. We disguised ourselves using a transformation jutsu. Sasori still had his red hair, but with a different style and slightly longer. His eyes stayed the same. Even though he only changed his hair, he didn't know like the normal Sasori at all. He went by Nishimura Hiroto.

Deidara had short blonde hair with green eyes. It was like a more masculine version of him. He was Hiroto's older brother and manager, Satoru.

I changed my long blonde hair into pink and it was let down instead of two pigtails. My eyes were the same golden color. My name was Arioka Kimiko.

We successfully fooled the guards. It was too easy. Finally, we arrived at the hotel and went up to our rooms. Sasori and I had to share one, so we looked more like a couple.

_Lucky Deidara, _I thought bitterly. _He has his own room. _

Nighttime came and I was kind of nervous about sleeping in the same bed as the redheaded puppeteer. Sure, I knew I could trust him, but it felt so…. Weird.

We laid there in complete silence. It gave me some time to think.

_What'll happen if the plan goes wrong? _I asked myself. _I might my life… or worst. _

That night, I had the worst nightmare ever.

**The Nightmare**

_Shinichi had led me into his hotel room._

"_Close your eyes," he said, smiling. I faked a smile back and closed my eyes. "Now hold out your hands! I have a surprise for a beautiful person like you." I obeyed without thinking. I felt something cold around both of my wrists._

Is he giving me a bracelet? _I asked._

_Then I heard a clink. "Tada!" I heard him exclaimed. I slowly opened my eyes. To my surprise, it was a pair of handcuffs. _

"_Why did you handcuff me?" I asked naively._

_The charming smile on his face immediately turned into an evil smirk. "You don't get it, do you?" he sneered. My smile slowly started to fade. "What's going on?" I demanded._

"_You can't fool me! I know everything!" he yelled before letting out a crazed laugh. "And you're going to pay for trying to assassinate me! With your life!"_

_He took out a knife from under his bed. Closer and closer he got, but I couldn't move. He led me to the corner and came closer until his figure towered over mine. And there was no Sasori there. I was defenseless. Tears of terror escaped my eyes and trailed down my face._

"_Please, no! Don't! Sasori! Help me! No!" He lifted the knife and brought it down._

"_Sasori!"_

**End of Dream**

"Sasori!" I woke up with a jerk. Like in my dream, tears were streaming down my face. Sasori sat up from his position and looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I had a n-n-nightmare," I stuttered, trying to fight back the tears. I brought my knees to my chest. "Sh-Shinichi alm-most k-killed me."

I turned to face the redhead with a terrified expression. "I'm scared, Sasori." It came out as a whisper. All of a sudden, I felt his arms wrap around my body and pulled me into a hug. His warmth… it felt so good…

"I'm here," he cooed softly," it's okay. I'll protect you."

He laid me down and brought me closer to his chest. This was the first time he ever did this, but I didn't mind right now. It made me feel safe and warm. His hand stroke my hair and his chin rested upon my head. Off we drifted into the land of dreams.

**Next Morning**

I woke up with a warm sensation spread throughout my body. _Why is it so hot? _I asked myself. Then I noticed two arms wrapped around my body. _Wait a minute, what's going on? _I looked up to see… Sasori's face right above mine!

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD**?"

**.**

**.**

**Five Minutes Later **

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Sasori no Danna, why is there a bruise on your head, un?"

"Shut up, Deidara."

**Nighttime [Third Person Point of View ]**

The three of them stood outside the doors of the dining hall. "Are you ready, un?" Deidara asked. Emiri nodded, a determined look on her face.

"Yep! Let's get them thing over with!" she said enthusiastically. Sasori looked at her intensively.

"What?" she asked. He continued staring at her.

"Stay by my side and you won't get hurt," he said.

She gave him a bright smile, the first she had ever given him in her lifetime. "Thank you, Sasori. For last night too." A small blush formed on her cheeks. Deidara noticed this and smirked.

"Last night, un?" he urged.

She smacked him on the head. "Shut up, Deidara."

Her hand reached for the door handle and pushed in. Inside was huge.

Giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Waiters and waitresses were walking around. All of the guests were socializing. The band was playing some waltz music for couples to come up and dance. Arm in arm, the fake couple made their way towards their assigned table, where Shinichi was sitting right now. He noticed them and stood up to greet.

"It is glad to finally meet you three!" he exclaimed before shaking all of their hands. "Hello, I am Nishimura Hiroto as you may know," Sasori introduced.

"I'm his brother and manager, Nishimura Satoru," said Deidara.

"And I am Arioka Kimiko, at your service," Emiri did a curtsey and gave him a flirty smile. He returned it and gently grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"What an honor to meet such a beautiful woman," he said before kissing it. On the inside, she was screaming with distaste, but she kept her proper expression.

"Hiroto-san, you are very lucky to have this gorgeous woman as your fiancé," he said.

"Yes," Sasori said," _yes I am_."

_It sounded like he meant it, _Emiri noticed, but dismissed the idea, _Nah, it's probably just my imagination._

The next two and a half hours went by fast. During the whole time, Emiri and Shinichi kept sending flirty signs at each other. Finally, it was time.

"Kimiko-san, may I speak with you in private?" the dealer asked.

The female Akatsuki member smiled. "Why yes, you may, but you should get my fiancé's permission first," she said. Shinichi's smile disappeared but returned as fast as it left. He turned to face Sasori. "May I have a word with you, Hiroto-san?"

Sasori nodded and the two men left the room to consult. As they did, Deidara and Emiri talked. "It's time," Emiri said. "What am I going to do?"

"Just stay calm, un. Don't make him suspicious, yeah."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"It'll work out. Sasori no Danna and I have your back."

He gave one of his famous 'it's going to be all right' smiles. "Thanks, Deidara," she said before Sasori returned. "Where's Shinichi?" she asked.

"He's waiting outside," answered the ex-Suna ninja. Emiri took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, nodding her head with a determined look plastered onto her face. She stood up, but was stopped when Sasori grabbed her wrist.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes staring into his.

"Be careful, Emiri," he said. "If something happens, call out my name and I'll be there right away."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks." With that, she left. Sasori sat down next to his fake brother. "Do you think she's going to be okay, un?" Deidara whispered.

"I don't know, but she will be with us watching."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Emiri nervously followed Shinichi to his hotel room. The closer they got to his room, the more nervous she was. _Stay calm, _she reminded herself. _Sasori and Deidara are here for you. Just don't get him suspicious and act normal._

They arrived to his room. She invited her inside and she entered hesitantly. "So," she started the conversation," what did you want to talk about?"

Shinichi just smiled and opened the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of wine. "Tell me, why did you choose Nishimura Hiroto as your fiancé?" he asked curiously.

"Why did I choose Hiroto-san as my fiancé?" she repeated with interest. He nodded. _Why did he want to know that? _She asked herself, but quickly came up with a false reason.

"I found him interesting at first," she replied.

Shinichi knitted his eyebrows together, pouring wine into two glasses. "At first?" he pushed onto the subject.

She nodded. "Yes, but now, I've lost in interest in him. I was hoping to find more of an- I don't know- exciting man."

"Ah," the dealer nodded as if understanding. "I see. Someone exciting like- I don't know- me for example?"

Emiri faked a grin. "Exactly!" He handed her the glass. "Oh, no," she declined while shaking her head," I don't drink. I'm sorry." Shinichi shook his head and placed the unused glass on the counter.

"It's fine. I understand," he said.

_Wow, _Emiri thought, _he doesn't suspect a thing at all. I mean, he doesn't force me to drink wine, and he's starting a pleasant conversation._

"Excuse me, I need to go use the bathroom," she suddenly announced.

"Ah, of course."

Emiri went into the bathroom to do some thinking. Just as she closed the door, the sound of glass breaking was heard outside. She immediately rushed out to see Shinichi on the floor with broken glass surrounding him.

"What happened?" she asked and kneeled beside him.

"I accidentally knocked over your glass of wine," he informed.

They picked up the broken bits of glass. "I'm sorry that this happened. It wouldn't have if I hadn't been so clumsy," he apologized. Emiri shook her head.

"No it's fine. It's not your fault."

Suddenly, she jerked her hand back when she felt a slight sting near her fingers. There was a cut, and blood was pouring out. Shinichi noticed and immediately ran over to get the first aid kit. He came back with a bandage and a bottle. Emiri went over to the sink to stop the blood from flowing onto the carpets. Shinichi poured the liquid over her finger. Thankfully, it didn't sting. Shinichi then wrapped the bandage around her cut.

"Thank you, Akiyama-san," she said.

"You're welcome."

They returned to the bedroom. All of a sudden, she felt tired. The man noticed this. "Kimiko-san, are you tired?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, suddenly I feel tired."

She grew weaker by the minute. Her knees buckled below and she collapsed onto the bed. She looked back at Shinichi to see a smirk plastered onto his face. "Good, then it's working," he said.

"What's… working."

"A little poison I created. It'll cause you to weaken by the minute."

"Why…?"

He let out a laugh. "It was too strange! I saw the way you looked at Hiroto! You were faking the interest in me!"

"The way I looked at Hiroto?"

"Yes, I saw it all! The way you two looked at each other, the way you seemed more comfortable with him around, and the way you two held hands! I knew that it couldn't have been a lie. You truly love him, and you're just playing me! I'm not stupid!"

_I knew this would turn out wrong, _she thought.

"S-S….."

"Yes, I almost forgot! Say your last words before I take your life!"

"Sasori…."

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

With all her strength, she yelled out his name. "SASORI!"

Almost immediately, the door broke down and in entered the redheaded S-Ranked criminal. Emiri was losing energy fast.

"Guards!" Shinichi bellowed.

Sasori used chakra strings to control Shinichi into killing himself with the knife. The dealer went down easily. Sasori hefted Emiri up into his arms as several guards filed into the room.

"Hold it right there!" one of them yelled. Sasori smirked and jumped out the window before they had the chance to react. Deidara saw this coming and caught them with his clay bird. Away they flew into the open night skies.

"How's Emiri, un?" Deidara asked.

They both looked down at the blonde haired girl. The transformation jutsu wore off once Sasori had picked her up. The boys no longer hid their identities. "Looks like Shinichi did something to her un," Deidara answered his own question.

"I swear, if he did anything to her, I'm going to go back and murder him a second time," Sasori muttered. He received a small smile from his partner. "What are you smiling at, brat?"

The blonde artist grinned wider. "You're worried about her, yeah!" he exclaimed happily.

Sasori narrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the unconscious female. "I am," he admitted.

"Since when, un?"

"For a long time now."

"Really, un?"

The puppeteer didn't answer. Deidara looked at him warmly. "You know, un, she's fallen for you too yeah." Sasori looked away awkwardly.

"Shut up, brat," he said trying to avoid the subject. "How long until we reach the hideout?"

"At this rate, about three hours, un."

The two of them sat there in silence until Deidara broke it. "When are you going to tell her, un?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her, yeah!"

Sasori averted his gaze once again. _So it really is love…, _he thought. "It doesn't concern you."

Deidara smiled once again. _Finally, Sasori no Danna. Tell her the truth, because she feels the same for you._

**A Few Days Later [ Emiri's Point of View ]**

It's been two days since Sasori rescued me. The mission was a success. Ever since then, I've been feeling weird around Sasori. What it was, you may ask. I'm not dense; it was love. That day, I decided to tell Sasori the truth. I spotted him in the living room reading a book.

"Ne, Sasori," I said," can I talk to you privately?"

Everyone there- Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, and Konan- gave me a wink. Well, Deidara, Kisame, and Konan did. Itachi just gave me a small encouraging smile, Tobi jumped up and down on the sofa, and Hidan yelled out "You go girl!" out of nowhere. Everyone looked at the Jashin supporter oddly.

"I suppose," he said, putting down his book.

I led him outside the headquarters and to a small hill with a giant Sakura tree on top of it. It was where I went when I need to be alone. From in front, I turned around to look at him. He just watched me in interest.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

A small smile spread on my face. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me two days ago."

"It's fine," he replied.

"No," I shook my head and smiled," _you _need a reward. Close your eyes. I want to give you something."

Sasori looked at me for a while before obeying. Without another word, I grabbed his robe collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He didn't pull away. Instead, I felt his hands cup my face and kissed back. We stayed like that until I pulled away to breath.

"I just wanted you to know I love you, Sasori," I confessed, grinning sheepishly.

"I love you too, Emiri. You know," a smirk appeared on his face," you still haven't rewarded me for comforting you after that nightmare."

I laughed and brought my face closer to his. "Then this will be your prize."

The distance between us disappeared as he leaned down to kiss me once again. And that, my friend, was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**That concludes the Sasori oneshot! I hoped you guys like it ^_^ Wow, I just stared two days ago and finished yesterday. When your internet for your laptop breaks down and you have to use someone else's, you have a lot of time on your hands to write a oneshot XD Anyways, comment please! I really want to know what you're thinking! **

**Comment and favorite ^_^ Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it for all you Sasori fans out there!**


End file.
